German Offenlegungsschrift No. 40 15 124 discloses a linear movement ball bearing that is designed to permit linear movements. The ball bearing includes a cage provided with a plurality of ball tracks. The ball tracks each receive and guide a plurality of balls. The outer surface of the cage houses a plurality of ball track plates that are circumferentially disposed about the circumference of the cage. In this ball bearing, each ball track plate is designed individually according to the outside diameter and width of the ball bearing, according to the ball size that is determined to be useful, and according to the number of ball rows to be accommodated along the circumference. The outside diameter and the ball size substantially determine the cross-sectional profile of the ball track plate which must transmit the occurring forces from the shaft to the load-bearing balls via the ball track plate to the housing, while at the same time ensuring a perfect rolling of the balls.
This means that for each size of the ball bearing for effecting linear movements, a separate ball track plate profile is designed, manufactured and integrated. This results in high tool costs for each ball track plate profile, with only a relatively small volume of each ball track plate profile being used.
In light of the forgoing, a need exists for a ball bearing of the type designed to permit linear movement, with such ball bearing being capable of being fabricated with relatively low manufacturing and tool costs.